


Songbird

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Chicago knew her name just as they knew who her benefactor was. Her eyes flashed to him and suddenly the music on her lips tasted bitter. He devoured her gaze, sending her a dimpled smirk that infuriated her.Especially with her by his side. Such a beautiful bride.Written for June 2020 Bingo- Prompt "1920s"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Songbird

**1927**

Caroline surveyed the room; the glitz and glamour still taking her by surprise. She was still not used to such luxury or even the flaunting of wealth in such a manner. She took in the guests and decor. Small lights littered the trees on the grounds and white balloons had been blown up for the occasion. The chandelier that hung in the main entrance of the large home cost more than anything Caroline had ever purchased in her life with its diamonds and crystals that sparkled when the light hit it in just the right manner.

Despite prohibition, alcohol flowed freely. Towers of glasses were stacked high while the champagne flowed down them like a fountain into a giant punch bowel. It was lavish and an insult to the rules the government put in place. However, he laughed at the rules, stating that they are guidelines that are meant to be broken, and did as he pleased. He owned speakeasies along with the rest of Chicago being in his pocket.

The marble flooring echoed as every woman’s heel tapped against it; rushing from one party goer to another. Their laughter drowned out by the sound of jazz coming from the grounds in the back of the manner. She could hear her own voice with the backup of the band she had grown to know and love over the last few years. Chicago knew her name just as they knew who her benefactor was. Her eyes flashed to him and suddenly the music on her lips tasted bitter. He devoured her gaze, sending her a dimpled smirk that infuriated her.

Especially with her by her side. Such a beautiful bride.

Caroline had always loved to sing and had dreamed of having a Jazz band of her own to back her voice; if it hadn’t been for him, she never would have had the chance; and most likely would be dead. She came from a poor family. She would spend her days in a tiny apartment in the middle of the city with her parents, singing to the neighbor’s child as her parents fought again. She never had more than those few walls to call home and it was enough for her. Even as the world fell into war and then the influenza took so many lives; her father’s life included. It baffled her mind that she ever would have made it so far to be standing on a stage, preforming for one of Chicago’s most lavish weddings.

 _His_ wedding.

She shouldn’t be so surprised. He had always made his interest known; from the moment they became acquainted. Yet, after having her in his bed for years, he still had not married her. Perhaps it was because she was not exactly a respectable woman. When they met, Caroline thought he was going to kill her, and if she had been anyone else; he probably would have.

Seeing him there with a woman who was one of the Chicago’s rich little debutantes, part of her wished that he had.

**1922**

Caroline walked along the docks, her heels hitting against the wooden boardwalk; letting anyone in the general facility know that she was there. She didn’t want to hide or run; Caroline was tired. She didn’t want to play this game anymore and besides; it wasn’t like she had nowhere to sleep anyway. She was tired and hungry. She had been sleeping under the stars for days and had little to eat. She hadn’t been able to find a man to take her in over a week and the money she had previously earned had since been spent.

Caroline was done. She knew what she was doing as the breeze from the docks grazed over her cold skin. She had left her coat behind somewhere and if she did not find what she was looking for, then the winter could take her. She heard that it would be like falling asleep. She looked down at her brown dress. It had since lost its luster and there were holes in it. Her stockings were torn, and her feet hurt from her heels; but she did not own another pair of shoes.

She had hoped that she would be in something prettier when she died but there was no changing that now.

Caroline’s thoughts turned from her inevitable death towards the Model T that just came to a halt. She could hear a terrified voice screaming from inside it. Two men exited the Ford and walked around to the back; neither man seemed to have noticed her presence. They pulled a third man from the back and tossed him onto the boardwalk before he quickly scurried to his knees. One man pulled a pistol from his belt while the other leaned up against the car.

“Please, please please! I didn’t mean it. I’ll pay everything back.” The man on his knees begged while the other man just aimed the pistol at him. The man kept begged while the other looked towards the man who was leaning against the car. That man raised his hand as though giving permission and the one holding the pistol fired. Caroline heard the loud pop of the gun and watched as the man who was keeling brains splattered against the docks. Caroline could not help the scream that passed her lips.

“Shit!” The man holding the pistol hissed and quickly went after Caroline; who started running. Reality of what was about to happen to her set in and her thoughts of death fled her mind. All she could think of was survival. She ran but the man caught her quickly and dragged her back towards the other, throwing her on the ground; right beside the dead body of the man they just murdered.

“Now, Rippah. Is that how we treat a lady?”

“Boss, she saw-“ The boss cut the man, Rippah, with a sharp look and the man fell silent. The boss knelt down before her and Caroline got a good look at him. He had curly blond hair and the most piercing blue eyes that she had ever seen. He was well dressed, and Caroline could tell by the state of his clothing that he was wealthy; and given how she was meeting him, most likely in the mob. Caroline was not a fool; she knew who came to these parts at this time of night. She had been looking for them in hopes of them doing the job for her.

“I apologize for my friend. He lacks manners sometimes.”

“It’s okay.” Caroline replied in a small voice

“What is a pretty little thing like you doing out here at this time of night?” His eyes traveled over her body and Caroline felt a blush fall over her skin. The man held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. “And so poorly dressed at that. You must be freezing.” He unbuttoned his coat and draped it over her shoulders and on instinct, Caroline pulled it tightly around her freezing body.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome but you didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?” He didn’t seem angry, but Caroline got the impression that she should not have him repeat the question. Her eyes traveled to the body on the ground and the blood glistened in the moonlight; chucks of what she assumed was his brain lingered beside his head.

“For the same reason you are.” Caroline whispered, her eyes locked with his and she saw a moment of surprise in them. “I was hoping that something like this would happen. Having you do it for me would be easier than killing myself.”

“Then why did you run? Stefan here would have been happy to shoot you on the spot, but you ran.” Caroline looked over her shoulder at the man who she now knew was named Stefan. He holstered his pistol in his jacket and came to drag the body towards the edge of the docks; dumping him into the river. “You changed your mind. You realized that you don’t want to die.” Caroline gave her head a sharp nod. “Why did you want to in the first place?”

“I’m cold. Tired. Hungry.” Caroline’s voice was soft, and she saw the pity in both Stefan’s and his employers’ eyes. The latter reached out and tucked one of Caroline’s blonde curls behind her ear.

“I know how that feels all too well.”

“I don’t think I could stand another night sleeping in the cold and then I realized that it wasn’t going to be just one more night, but several. I thought ending it would be a mercy, but I don’t want to die. I just don’t want to live like this anymore.” Gathering her bravery, Caroline took a step forward and pressed her hands against his chest; dragging them downward towards his belt buckle. “But, if you’re willing, I’m sure we could come to an arrangement.”

“Is what you do?” He asked, stopping her hand by grabbing her wrist. His hold was gentle, and she was surprised by the lack of a painful grip. “You find a man willing to bed you in order to have a warm place to sleep? Then you go on your merry way when he pays you?” Caroline nodded and she could see a shift in his gaze. Gone was the sympathy and replaced by anger. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“So young.” He muttered and Caroline had to hold back a snort. She could tell that he was not much older than she was, despite the fact that the way he carried himself made him seem so much older. “Well, that ends tonight. Tell me, Sweetheart, what skills do you have? Other than the obvious, of course. I’m sure you’re excellent but I’m thinking of something that does not involve you lying on your back.”

“Uh…” Caroline was dumbfounded. She thought deeply at what she could possibly be good at. She could read but not well. Her father was never able to really devote the time to teaching her fully. She could cook when she had food and clean when she had materials to do so. Yet, there was only one thing she could think of that she excelled at. “I can sing.”

“You can sing?” He repeated, interest taking over him. Caroline nodded and he smiled widely, transforming his face into something far more handsome than should be legal. “Well, then. Sing for me.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

Caroline thought of all the songs she knew, and they all seemed to leave her. She was only left with one, the lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was a small little girl, scared of the shadows on the wall. Before he could ask her again, Caroline’s soft and warm voice caressed his ears. His smile softened and she could tell that he enjoyed what he heard. He didn’t stop her but instead let just listened to her sing. When the melody came to an end, Caroline could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

“You really are a songbird, aren’t you?” He moved his hand from her wrist and brought her knuckles up to his lips. He kissed her hand, his eyes still pouring into her soul. “And what is your name, Sweetheart?”

“Caroline.”

“It is very nice to meet you Caroline. I’m Klaus Mikaelson.”

**1927**

Caroline made her way into the makeshift dressing room she was using for her performance that night. It was one of the many demands she made when she was summoned to perform this insult to her person. It was large and lavish. There was a deep red couch pushed against the wall and a vanity set up at the far end of the room. She walked towards it and sat down on the bench; gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She did not need this much space, but she knew it was his way of trying to apologize; but she honestly did not know what she could ever forgive him for this.

The red roses in the middle of the room only made her want to scream. She knew who Klaus was. She knew what he was capable of from the moment she met him on the docks five years previously and yet she never imagined he would break her heart this way. She wished had had killed her instead. It would have been a kindness.

Caroline heard the door behind her open and fury swept through her. Klaus stood in the doorway and slowly closed it behind him. She turned on the bench and glided towards the table in the middle of the room. She picked up the vase full of roses and threw it at him. Caroline got a sense of satisfaction watching him dive out of the way. The vase shattered against the wall; water, glass and roses littered the floor.

Klaus, who she had to admit was dressed in such a dapper manner that it made her heart hurt, slowly approached her with his hands up in surrender. Hot tears pooled in her eyes and she knew that her black mascara was leaving a large trail down her cheeks. The mere fact that he had the audacity to look ashamed only made her angrier.

“Sweetheart-“ A large crack sounded across the room as Caroline’s open hand slapped his face. She hoped it left a mark. Klaus went still and Caroline raised her hand again to strike but before she could hit him, Klaus grabbed her wrist; making her hand immobile. “Do not hit me again Caroline.”

“Bastard.” Caroline hissed back at him as she pulled her hand from his grip. She turned her back on him and wrapped her arms around herself. She took a moment to collect herself before turning to face him again. “Well? Where is it? Where is this apology you have carefully constructed? Hmm? That is what the roses were for? Weren’t they?”

“They were.”

“Fuck you.” Caroline bit out and at least he looked ashamed. “How could you? For months I’ve had to watch you parade around with her. She wore that smile, gazing up at you as though you really loved her. Does she know what you are? Of course, she does. Everyone does. Tell me, how does your new wife feel about the fact that you had your whore sing for her on her wedding day?”

“Her name is Cami-“

“I don’t give a fuck what her name is.”

“and you’re not a whore. You have not been a whore in a very long time.” Caroline huffed. She felt in that moment that she never stopped being one. She remembered the first time Klaus took her to his bed. It was merely weeks after they first met, and he was the only man who had her body since; but Caroline realized that she still was a whore but only had one client. She thought he loved her, but she clearly was deluding herself.

“When we met, I had nothing to my name. Just a ratty dress and a pair shoes that hurt my feet.” Tears were falling fast now, and Klaus took a step towards her; this time Caroline did not stop him from touching her face. “But I had myself. I may have been desperate, but I gave myself to you. You gave me a life, but I gave you my body, my soul and my heart. I gave you a son.”

“A son that you have not let me see in months.”

“Really? You want to fight over that?” Caroline pulled out of his grasps; sending him a hateful glare. “What was I supposed to do? You broke my heart. You didn’t have the decency to tell me you were going to propose to that half-witted tramp until I read the announcement in the papers.” Klaus moved to interrupt her, but she held up her hand, silencing him. “So, what, I was just supposed to watch as you picked him up and take him home, to be raised by Cami.”

“Is that what you think?” Klaus whispered to her, his tone disbelieving. “Is that why you’ve kept Will from me? You thought I would take him from you? Give him to Cami and that the three of us would play the happy family?” Caroline turned and sat down on the bench that belong to the vanity. She crossed both her legs and her arms; refusing to look at him. Klaus made his way towards her and kneeled on the ground before her. He unfolded her arms and took her hands into his. “I would never take Will from you. You are his mother. Not Cami. You. I had hoped that you would extend that courtesy to me, but I suppose I cannot fault you for that.”

“I lost you. I couldn’t lose him too.” Caroline whispered to him and peeked at him. Part of her thought that she was coming here tonight; to this wedding and he would kill her. She knew that he would never harm their son, but she believed he had grown tired of her; her use to him having come to an end. Not even her singing voice could save her. “He was the last thing I had left of you.”

“I’ve been trying to explain for months Caroline, but you refused me at every turn.”

“You’re Chicago’s largest mob boss. If you wanted to see me bad enough, you could have managed it.”

“I respect you enough to not just barge into your home, Sweetheart.”

“Tell that to your wife downstairs.”

“I have handled this badly.” Klaus at least had the decency to look ashamed. Caroline thought back to all the gifts and flowers he had sent over the last few months and how she sent them back. She thought on how she refused him access to her penthouse in the heart of Chicago that he had built for her shortly after she started singing at his speakeasy. “How can I acquit myself?”

“Get an annulment.”

“Will a funeral do?” Caroline’s eyes snapped to his, her heart pounding. “If you would have let me explain instead of turning me away at every turn, we might have been able to avoid all this heartache.” Klaus picked up her hand and kissed the back of it again. “I needed the O’Connell assets and the only way to do that was through marriage to Camille. Unfortunately, the only way her brother would allow me to marry her was if she believed that I actually loved her. However, Cami is not going to survive her wedding night. Neither is her brother in fact. As her next of kin, I will inherit the entire O’Connell fortune and their business connections.”

“That was why you’ve been parading her around town for months? To woo her? Just so you could marry her and then kill her on your wedding night?” Caroline asked, knowing how charming Klaus could be. For months she had been imagining them together, doing all the things she had had done with him. Never before had she felt so discarded as she had when she saw them together at his club; him looking at her as though she hung the moon. “You bastard.”

Caroline, consumed with anger, pushed Klaus to the ground. He clamored to his feet quickly just as Caroline was getting to hers. She balled her hands and hit his chest; but they both could feel the lack of effort behind her assault. She hit his chest over and over again, hot tears streaming down her face. Soon enough the fight left her, and Klaus pulled her into a tight embrace; rocking her back and forth as she cried into his chest, staining his white button-down shirt black.

“I’m sorry Caroline.”

“You broke my heart.” Caroline muttered into his chest. “I thought you stopped wanting me and that you were going to take Will from me. I thought I was going to end up having to sell myself again to make ends meet.” Klaus froze under her touch, not believing that she would have thought such a thing. “Then you brought me here to sing to her. I thought you were going to kill me, making room for her.”

“It was the only way I could get you to speak to me.” Klaus told her, pulling her from his chest. Caroline looked up into Klaus’s eyes and she could see the pain being away from her caused; and it gave her hope. He placed his hands on her cheeks, smearing the mascara across them. “I want you to hear me Caroline. You will never lay on your back again to survive. I refuse to allow that to happen. I love you and I could never kill you. I have almost since that first time I heard you sing. My little songbird.”

“You’re still a bastard.”

“But I’m your bastard.” Klaus soothed her and Caroline gave an insufferable huff. He kissed the top of her head. He could tell that she was still mad at him and he knew that she should be. When he explained why Caroline was refusing to see him to his brothers, even Kol explained that he messed up. Hearing that he made a bad decision by his younger brother whose entire life was nothing more than a string of bad decisions hit home. “How can I make up for it? Shall I worship you? Shall I get on my knees and show you how much you mean to me?”

“Seriously?” Caroline stated with an amusement in her tone. “You’re newly married and instead of dancing with your bride, you’re up here trying to seduce the nightclub singer who probably looks awful at the moment?”

“You look beautiful. The long white silk dress was a nice touch by the way.” Klaus teased her, knowing that she chose to wear white for the soul purpose of making the bride even more angry. “And, yes. I want you. It’s been months since I’ve had you in my bed. I miss you. I miss waking up to you in the morning and hearing you sing to Will.” Caroline opened her mouth to retort but Klaus placed his finger on her lips. “I know it was my fault. You do not need to remind me of that.”

“Well, if you were so desperate for attention, I’m sure Cami would have been more than happy to meet your needs.” Caroline bit out, her hatred for Klaus’s new wife bubbling at the surface. Klaus had always made it known to Caroline that he did not want her in another man’s bed; and it was a sentiment that Caroline shared when it came to him. She knew that he was a powerful man who would do what he pleased but she did not want to share him. “I’m sure she has been very useful.”

“I’ve never touched Cami. Not like that.” Klaus told her and the firmness in his voice made her believe him. “I have not had another woman in my bed for years and I do not plan on starting now. I’ve done many horrible things but being unfaithful is not one of them.”

“Says the groom seducing the nightclub singer on his wedding night.”

“I’ve never been unfaithful to you.” Klaus clarified and Caroline gave a small genuine smile. Klaus wasn’t out of the woods completely, but he was making progress. She would still make him work for forgiveness and earn her trust back completely. Pretty words and murder do not make up for the months of heartbreak that Caroline had to suffer for his agenda.

“Good.” Caroline leaned up and kissed his lips gently. At first, Klaus did not believe exactly what was happening. Soon enough, Klaus deepened the kiss and pressed Caroline’s body to him; having her wrap her arms around his shoulders. Their kiss quickly turned into a battle of tongues that was going to have no winner; for they both where stubborn. Klaus backed Caroline up until her legs hit the stool of her vanity. Klaus reached over and tossed all the contents of the vanity onto the ground with a clash and sat Caroline on the hard-wooden top; her back pressed against the mirror. Caroline weaved her hand through his hair and pulled his head back. “I want you on your knees.”

With a devilish smirk, Klaus pulled the stool from the vanity and sat down upon it. He placed his hands on her legs and spread them; trailing the long silk dress up her legs until it was at her waist. His hands traced over the stockings, garter and the belt that held it around her waist. Caroline knew he liked to see her in lingerie; especially when it was hidden under her clothing, a secret only he knew about. She had hoped that he would see her in such clothing before slamming the door in his face, but this was far better. Klaus’s eyes turned upward when he noticed that she was not wearing anything that covered her center and smirked at her.

Knowing that it was a game she had wanted to play, Klaus remained silent and reached out to touch her clit; feeling how wet she already was. He traced the bundle of nerves and Caroline arched her back; crying out his name. He slipped two fingers inside her and began to pump them in and out; curing his fingers in order to hit that one spot inside her that he knew pushed her towards the edge. Klaus leaned forwards and replaced the thumb with his tongue; licking and sucking at her center.

“Yes. God yes. Klaus! Yes!” Caroline cried out as she gripped at his hair, guiding him in the direction that she wanted him to suck at her. She spread her legs wider as though to give him more room. She wanted to move her hips in order to fall into a rhythm, but Klaus gripped them; holding her still. She continued to scream out his name, knowing that the party was in full swing and they would not be able to hear her over the music she could hear; although, part of her wished that Cami could hear exactly what her husband was doing in that moment.

The thought of what would have been Cami’s heartbroken face is what sent Caroline over the edge. The wave of release washed over her and she did not care that how she looked in that moment; all she could focus on was how Klaus’s tongue licked up her juices from her release.

Once Caroline came down from her high, she pulled on Klaus’s hair and pulled him up to her, pulling him into a bruising kiss; tasting herself on his lips. Her hands went down to undo his belt and push his pants down his legs. Realizing what her intent was, Klaus pushed his pants down far enough that he was able to free his acing member. He lined himself up with her, his eyes pouring into hers, and he eased his way inside.

“Klaus.” Caroline hissed as she felt him stretch her. It had been months since she had been with him and her body was readjusting to having him inside her. Slowly, Klaus pulled out before easing back inside her. After a few gentle thrusts his pace began to pick up speed and turn into a harsher rhythm. He tilted his head so his lips were close to her ear and Caroline could feel his hot breath on her skin.

“Do you like that Caroline? Do you like how it feels when I’m inside you? Stretching you?” Klaus whispered in a low tone, that made Caroline whimper. The vanity creaked underneath their rocking movements. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed feeling you and hearing you as you cry out my name. You are mine Caroline and I did not like it when you defied me.”

“You’re the one who got us into this mess. Oh! Just like that!” Caroline hissed as he hit a sharp angle inside of her, causing her to cry out. She dug her nails into his shoulder, knowing that his suit jacket would prevent her from leaving the claw marks she desperately wanted to leave. She wanted to mark him; to show the world that the most powerful man in Chicago belonged to her. “And don’t you dare assume that you do not belong to me. I do not care how powerful you are or who you are trying to screw over. Pull a stunt like this again and you’ll never feel this again.”

“Christ Caroline, I love it when you’re angry.” He thrusted hard into her; the vanity slammed into the wall behind them. “She could never compare to you. She lacks your smile and dark humor. She does not understand what it takes to be in this world. She wants to fix me and thinks that I am capable of redemption. She does not know me like you do. She has not stood beside me or given me her loyalty like you have. It will always be you Caroline. From this day forward, I will only give myself to you.”

It was his vow that made Caroline come again, screaming out his name as loud as she could. Klaus froze as he released himself inside her, wondering if she would be able to give him a second child. They lingered with one another for a few moments before Klaus pulled himself from her body; Caroline whimpering at the sensitivity her body now felt.

Klaus stood back and pulled up his pants while Caroline slid off the vanity; taking a seat on the bench in front of it; feeling Klaus’s release on her thighs. She picked up a few odds and ends and placed them on the vanity before looking at herself in the mirror. It was a frightful sight. Her hair was falling from the pins she had holding into a wavy bob; her make-up was completely smeared across her face. She had a few more sets to sing before the party ended and she could head home.

Caroline started to right her appearance when Klaus came up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Out of habit, Caroline reached up and took his hand into hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. A looked passed between them and they both knew everything hinged on what happened tonight once the party was over.

Caroline would go home after the last few rounds on stage. She would check on her son who should be fast asleep in his bed. She would kiss head and head to her own bed, knowing that she would be tired the next morning; wondering if Klaus was going to stay true to his word or betray her again.

Their relationship hinged on what he chose to do.

“Klaus.” Caroline called to him as he made his way to the door in order to return to the party below. He paused and looked over his shoulder at her. “If Cami is not dead by morning, I meant every word. You’ll never have access to me again.”

Klaus gave a curt nod and left the door; closing the door gently behind him.

Rumor had it that Cami’s screams could still be heard echoing in the mansion walls long after her husband murdered her on their wedding night.

**Author's Note:**

> So THIS ONE went through a series of changes. It is not at all how it originally was meant to be. The idea I had in my head was that Caroline came to Klaus begging for help and he, who has been in love with her since they were children, agreed; but she had to work for him.
> 
> That was not flowing. 
> 
> Then I came up with this and was halfway done with it before I realized it had a similar (not the exact same) plot line to Just Good Business.
> 
> I was too far into it to change it so here we are...


End file.
